Sasuke's version is better
by xRaianx
Summary: Takes place right after 'events to come'. And old baby game Sasuke puts a new twist too.


**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Sasuke, be careful when you're changing her. She has a little bit of diaper rash, so she may be fussy; there is some ointment in the nursery if you need it," Sakura felt really bad, Sasuke had just come home from a week long mission; and now he was on baby duty. Setsumi has had a run of bad luck all week, from an ear ache, to now diaper rash; the poor little thing wasn't getting a break, and now he had to deal with it while Sakura was making dinner.

She knew the minute he tried to take her diaper off, Setsumi would start to scream, and we're talking about body shaken, big tear screams and it just broke her heart to see her baby in so much pain; but this was one thing that medical jutsu couldn't cure. Sakura had sent the boys in there to help their father, by distracting their sister so he could get her clean, but it rarely worked.

After a few minutes, and even over the sizzling of the tomatoes she was cooking, Sakura still couldn't hear Setsumi's cries. _'What is going on in there?'_ Sakura pulled everything she was working on away from the heat, and turned off the stove. Then headed into the sitting room, to see just what was happening with her baby girl.

Sasuke was sitting in the middle of the floor, tools and scrolls scattered everywhere around him; Shiori was leaning over his shoulder watching his little sister do something, but she couldn't see because they had their backs to her.

"What is going on in here?"

Hearing his mother's voice, Shiori jumped then turned with that cheesy 'we-weren't-doing-anything-wrong-so-you-don't-have-to-worry' smile he learned from Naruto. "Hi mommy, daddy's showing Setsumi his red eyes."

_'Red eyes?... RED EYES!'_ "Sasuke, what are you doing!? Don't use your sharingan on her, do you want to put her in a coma!" Sakura ran up to them to look over his shoulder, to see the little girl smiling and waiving her chubby little arms towards her father. "Sasuke?"

He turned to face her, with a slightly peeved look on his face, "Hn?"

"Were you using your-." before she got the rest of her question out, he gave her his 'do-I-look-as-stupid-as-Dobe' look. "Well then what did Shiori mean?"

To prove he wasn't trying to kill their child, Sasuke allowed a little chakra into his eyes to pull forth the red eyes of the sharingan, but it was without the tomoe in it; he looked possessed with just the glassy red eyes. She watched at he turned back to the baby, and she immediately starting laughing and waiving her arms again. He then shut the chakra off and his eyes went back to their normal black, Setsumi scrunched her dark eye brows up in confusion and then was about to cry. So he again turned the half sharingan on to please the infant.

"So it's Sasuke's version of peek-a-boo."

"Peek-a-who?"

Sakura looked to her three year son, who was still in the room completely confused as to what they were talking about. "Peek-a-boo... I use to play it with you and Setoru when you were both babies, for some reason neither of you took to it though."

"Oh... so what is it?"

"Go find your bother and tell him dinner is almost ready," Sakura gently pushed the boy in the direction of the stairs, knowing the oldest boy was probably up in his room by now.

She watched as he ran up the stairs, then turned to look at her husband, who was glaring at her, "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"... Peek-a-boo?"

"Oh I forgot the mightly Uchiha doesn't do 'peek-a-boo' even for his little girl, what would you call it then?"

"Hn."

Sakura bent down to pick Setsumi off the floor and brought her into her arms, heading into the kitchen, "Well when you find a name you can tell me... at least it's better than Naruto's 'Who's the clone'.... she really was confused seeing two of him in her face."

"Hn... idiot."

* * *

**Note: This just popped in my head, and I want to know what you think! And don't worry I'm going to continue with 'crush 3' soon.**

**Reviews to 'Crush part 2':  
**luna-moongoddess  
Kawaii Chibi-kun  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-  
Dreams of the future  
chillaxin101  
**Review to 'The question every father dreads':  
**SasuKitsune

**Thanks for the reviews guys... keep them up!**


End file.
